


Sleeping Beauty

by tinycloverspot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Crack, Established Relationship, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Banter, Sexy Times, Smut, how much more obvious can I get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycloverspot/pseuds/tinycloverspot
Summary: Daichi wakes up to find that Suga’s shirt has ridden up during the night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted some Daisuga smut and AO3 wasn't giving me any so...

Blackout curtains are a lie. Light filters in through the cracks that Daichi can never quite eliminate and it fills the room with a shadowy brightness, an in-between sort of dim that gently pulls him into consciousness. A deep breath, one that Daichi can feel all the way at the bottom of his lungs, and he turns over to face Suga, careful not to rustle the sheets too much in case he wakes him and –

Oh.

Suga’s shirt – the old grey one he’d pilfered from Daichi barely two months into their relationship (honestly, the nerve) – had been rucked up in his sleep.

Rucked up all the way to under his armpits, exposing the entirety of his chest to the chilly autumn morning air as Daichi’s movements pools the blanket around his hips.

Hmm.

The thing is, Suga is sensitive. _Very_ sensitive. Daichi props himself up and traces circles into the skin of his boyfriend’s hip, watching the way the latter shifts and snuffles slightly in his sleep. Feather-light touches become butterfly kisses that Daichi presses down the line of Suga’s chest, before his tongue darts out to flick over a nipple.

Above him, Suga’s breath hitches.

Grinning to himself, Daichi smooths a hand over the goosebumps the cooling air has raised and takes the nub into his mouth, lightly rolling it between his teeth as Suga begins to squirm beneath him. Pinning the latter’s hips to the bed, Daichi licks and sucks until a beautifully familiar voice gasps his name out into the quiet of their bedroom.

“Morning,” he replies, lifting his head to look into Suga’s blown-out brown eyes, a smile dancing on the corners of his lips. “Sleep well?”

Suga tugs sharply on a tuff of Daichi’s hair in response, before running his fingers through the short black strands.

“Ow,” Daichi pouts.

“I was sleeping just fine until _someone_ decided to wake me up by trying to eat me.” Suga wrinkles his nose, batting at the hand still rubbing idly at his other nipple.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Daichi laughs, nuzzling the skin just under Suga’s belly button. “We both know you like it.”

“I do _not_ ,” Suga huffs, mock-offence breaking off into a little hiccup as Daichi presses a wet kiss dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Daichi murmurs, nipping at Suga’s hip bones. “Would you mind repeating it?”

Before Suga can reply, Daichi is sliding his underwear off his hips, palms dragging down the milky skin of his thighs and calves as he tosses the article of clothing off the bed and onto the floor.

Suga curls inwards on himself instinctively, shying away from Daichi’s heated gaze. When large hands pin his legs open, he can’t help the whine that escapes his throat, or the blush he can feel creeping under his skin.

Knowing that trying to cover himself up is a lost cause, Suga resorts to hiding behind his hands, shivering as he feels Daichi’s eyes rake over his body.

“Oh my god stop looking at me, it’s embarrassing,” he grouses, face feeling like it’s on fire.

“Suga,” Daichi starts, amusement colouring his tone. “We’ve been in a relationship for three years. I’ve seen your dick and your ass countless times.”

“Still.”

“I’ve eaten you out before.”

Suga gasps, swatting blindly at Daichi above him. “ _Well nobody asked you to do that!_ ”

“Yeah, but you liked it.” Hands slowly ease Suga’s away from his face and Daichi leans in to kiss him, achingly sweet. Suga feels like there’s molten lava running in his veins where his blood should be.

Daichi presses his forehead to Suga’s, both of them panting into the scant space between them. In the feathery lighting, Daichi’s eyes are darker than pitch.

“I love you, you know that, right?”

Suga blinks at him. A warm feeling wraps itself around his heart, and it’s almost suffocating. He pulls his boyfriend down and right before he kisses him, whispers,

“Of course I do.”

As Daichi steals the breath from Suga’s lungs, he traces a slicked finger around the latter’s entrance, relishing the way the other moans and squeezes his eyes shut as it breaches the rim.

Daichi strokes a hand down Suga’s side, a reminder to relax, as he sinks in to the second knuckle. Slowly, he pulls all the way out and slides back in; cautious, shallow thrusts becoming deep and searching, and when he finds that one sweet spot he makes sure to hit it with each stroke. His other hand comes to rest on Suga’s knee, holding his legs open as Daichi traces his lips along the inside of a thigh, nipping and sucking a line of bruises up towards his hip.

Flashing Suga a grin, Daichi presses a kiss to the tip of Suga’s straining cock before sinking down onto it, using his surprise as an opportunity to ease in a second finger. Daichi swallows down the length, bobbing his head in time to the movement of his fingers as he gently scissors Suga open. The sound of slurping and Suga’s harsh panting fills the room and Daichi finds himself suddenly intensely grateful for how he didn’t draw open the curtains that morning. Only he was allowed to witness Suga naked and spread open like this.

Suga’s hands were clenched in his pillow, grip so tight his knuckles were turning white. It was maddening, the slow pumping of Daichi’s fingers in and out of him, the wet heat of Daichi’s mouth, the unbearable warmth of his own skin. A third finger and the stretch starts to become a little uncomfortable, but Suga trusts Daichi. Daichi always takes good care of him.

But Daichi also knows how to work Suga up, and soon his fingers and even his mouth aren’t enough. Suga digs his fingers into Daichi’s shoulder, feeling the way the muscles shift under tan skin as Daichi pulls himself up and cages Suga in. Nails bite into Daichi’s back as he withdraws his fingers, leaving Suga clenching around nothing. Daichi rids himself of his shirt and boxers, honeyed skin over taut muscle, and props Suga’s hips onto a pillow.

“Tell me what you want,” he purrs, letting his breath tickle Suga’s ear.

The blunt head of Daichi’s cock teases at Suga’s entrance and his brain seems to short circuit. Somehow, his lungs pull in enough air to answer.

“Fuck me,”

With a powerful roll of his hips Daichi is pushing in and Suga finds himself scrabbling for purchase on Daichi’s shoulders, head thrown back in a throaty moan. He’s pinned down by Daichi’s weight and it’s hard to breathe, it’s hard to think beyond the feeling of Daichi inside him. He’s being stretched to the brim, but the burn is delicious.

When Suga no longer feels like he’s going to be split open, he tells Daichi to move. They go slow; long, deep thrusts that leave Suga breathless, hips moving of their own accord to meet Daichi’s every thrust. Ankles lock around Daichi’s waist to draw him in ever closer, Suga gasping into his mouth with every brush against his prostate.

Daichi can tell Suga’s close from the way his grip tightens in his hair, and he fucks into him harder, shifting just enough to press against that one spot with every push. His hand reaches down to jerk Suga off in time with the roll of his hips, and soon white is painting Daichi’s hand, dripping down onto the hard planes of Suga’s stomach.

Wiping his hand on the sheets, Daichi makes to pull out when Suga’s legs tighten around him.

“Come inside me,” he rasps and Daichi swears under his breath, pace speeding up as Suga tenses a little from the overstimulation.

He comes inside Suga’s tight heat before collapsing to the side, careful to not crush his boyfriend beneath him.

They lay there just breathing, before Suga hauls himself up for a shower. The first trickle down his thigh makes him cringe, legs bowing as he waddles towards the bathroom.

_I did that_ , Daichi thinks dreamily, and the noise he makes has Suga turning around to glare at him.

“Stop being disgusting and go change the sheets – I’m not sleeping on your come stains.”

Daichi gives a mock salute from where he’s lounging in said sheets. “Yes sir!”

“Ugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner :')


End file.
